My Beautiful Lover
by xAnimex07
Summary: OneShot! Nagisa is stuck with her French homework and she can only turn to one person. The one person she wants to spend the summer and the rest of her life with. What happens on that night for Nagisa and the Etoile. Nagisa/Shizuma Not good with summaries


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything part of Strawberry Panic or its characters. I don't own '__She walks in Beauty' By George Gordon, Lord Byron._

* * *

Nagisa was sitting in her room doing her last piece of homework that always-made last for hours: French. She sat there reading the questions over and over again but nothing came. ' Gezzz! I can't stand this French work! I need help and fast…' Then something popped into her head and she smiled. The one person that she could rely on if she got stuck on anything involving French: Shizuma. She grabbed her homework and quietly went downstairs to Shizuma's room. Nagisa took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

" Who is it?" Shizuma asked from the other side of the door and Nagisa just giggled to tell who it was. She opened the door and smiled at the red head in front of her. " Nagisa! You need me for something?"

Nagisa nodded and walked into the room. Shizuma shut the door and locked the door behind her. Nagisa walked to the desk and placed her homework on the table. " It's French again. Can you help me, please Shizuma! I need this grade in order to spend the summer with…with…" She blushed and looked the other way.

Shizuma stared at her and walked over to her and stood right behind her. She brought her mouth to Nagisa's ear and smiled. " Who is the lucky girl?"

Nagisa smiled and giggled. She looked at her work and shook her head. " I'll tell you after you help me."

Shizuma bowed and giggled at her. "N'importe quoi pour vous, la madame."

Nagisa showed Shizuma her homework and they worked at it for almost two hours before finishing. They checked the clock and it was eleven o'clock at night and Nagisa stood up, leaving her homework.

"Well, you know her pretty well. She's the most popular girl at Miator, the girl is really beautiful too." Nagisa sat on the bed and looked at Shizuma, who was still at the deck. " She has these amazing forest green eyes that make you feel like your drowning in the moment. Her smile…" She giggled and rested her hands on the bed. " Her smile makes my heart melt and makes me fall in love with her all over again. Do you know who yet?"

Shizuma smiled and shook her head. " Nope keep going. I like how you're describing her though." She walked over to Nagisa and sat next to her.

Nagisa felt her heart race as she laid back on her bed. She could smell Shizuma's perfume and closed her eyes. " Her body is just… wow. Her figure even makes the gods jealous that they let something so gorgeous be created. The long shimmering silver hair in the moonlight or even the sun melts everything in sight. Her mane of grace smells like roses and any fingers could easily run through it. The pale skin of hers is soft as a newborn baby. The warmth of her skin touching mine makes my mind race. My favorite part, her lips." Nagisa opened her eyes and looked up to see Shizuma hovering over her. She looked like she was going to cry but still smiled. " Those two soft loving lips that only can be mine." She touched her lips and smiled. " With one kiss, she could leave her mark forever there and not be removed. But if kissed more than once, the girl might become addict to it. Craving it every second of the day, wanting more from them and make them mine. But the most important thing that like is her heart." Nagisa placed her hand on Shizuma's chest, to where the heart was. " The one thing that kept winter in and summer and love out. So many people wanted it to open but she couldn't let anyone in but one. The one girl that gave her hope to see the sun's warm it up to love and keep her forever locked inside." Nagisa felt tears fall on her and looked up Shizuma. Shizuma was crying and fell on the bed, next to Nagisa.

Nagisa hovered over her and wiped her tears before smiling again. " Do you know who the girl is now?"

Shizuma giggled and shook her head. " No, I still haven't heard of this girl."

Nagisa rolled her eyes and bought her lips close to Shizuma's. " Let my make the winter leave forever from that heart of yours, Shizuma. I will let summer in with me forever and ever." She placed her lips on hers and felt Shizuma roll on top of her and moved a piece of hair away from her face.

Shizuma smiled at the little fourth year beneath her and laid her head on her chest. She kissed her shoulder and made her way up her neck until her eyes were meeting the strawberry colored ones. "Je vous aime, mon ange."

Nagisa smiled and kissed her cheek. "Je vous aime, mon grimper à l'étoile." She brought her face close to hers and kisses the angel's lips. They kissed their way to sleep in each other's arms and Shizuma looked at Nagisa asleep in her arms.

" You truly brought winter out of my heart, Nagisa. You're the one I've been waiting for and I'm glad I did wait." She tucked the covers close to them and rested her arms across the slim waist of Nagisa. She laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. "Laisser notre amour dure à jamais, Nagisa."

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!_

* * *

Author's Note:

I was bored this morning and decided to write something short and cute. I added a couple of French terms to match what they were working on and I translated them at the bottom of this. Hope you enjoyed it!

Sara

* * *

Translations:

N'importe quoi pour vous, la madame: Anything for you, madam

Je vous aime, mon ange: I love you, my angel

Je vous aime, mon grimper à l'étoile: I love you, my shinning star

Laisser notre amour dure à jamais: Let our love last forever


End file.
